What Brought Us Together
by my time is now
Summary: A background story on how two people got together with the love of their lives.


Disclaimer:-I own nothing, none of the recognizable characters, just the plot of the story.

Raw was about to start in an hour and most of the superstars and divas were in their locker rooms relaxing, waiting or preparing for their matches or segments. Some were spending their time chattering with others, laughing, joking and sharing their experiences over the week. Some of the superstars and divas were yet to arrive.

John Cena sat alone in his locker room relaxing as he waited for his girl friend Eve Torres to return from the meeting Vince had called her for as soon as they arrived at the arena together. They had been dating for about a year now and were completely in love with each other, or at least he was madly in love with her.

He heard the sound of the door opening and watches as girl friend enter with a smile on her face. She sure seemed very happy about something and he was curious to know about it.

"What is the matter babe? What did Vince want you for and is it the reason for this good mood of yours", he asked as Eve took her place beside him.

"He just wanted to discuss some story lines and guess what, it seems we are not going to be off screen couple only. It has not been finalised yet but possibility is there that they are going to pair you and me in a storyline. They will soon call for discussing it", smiled Eve.

John had to smile, "that's great baby, we can spend even more time together then", he pulled her for a quick kiss.

Eve giggled softly before straddling John's lap and bringing her face closer for a passionate kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck bringing him closer. John returned the kiss with as much passion wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss soon turned into a hot and heavy make out until the moment was ruined by the sound of Eve,s phone ringing.

"Let it ring", mumbled Eve as she continued kissing him. As much as John did not want to, with much determination and self control, he finally tore away his lips away from hers.

"Take it, might be important", he said as he tried to control his breathing from the heavy make out session.

"Aww you are no fun", pouted Eve as she pulled herself off John's lap. She quickly took her phone and looked at the caller id.

"It's Maryse" she informed John before attending to the call.

"Hello...you are at the arena?...what exciting news...okay I am coming now...bye", she hung up her phone.

"Babe Maryse is calling me, she seemed very excited, said she has some great news to share, I will return soon", Eve told him before pecking him slightly on the lips and disappearing through the door.

John smiled, 'God! he loved this woman'. Suddenly he became serious and sighed heavily. If only she knew the hardships he had to take to make her his, he doubted she would feel the same away.

He was not alone though, 'Maryse' yeah both him and Maryse had to take some hardships to finally get together with the love of their lives. She was now happy and content with Mike and he was with Eve. However the scenario was not the same about 14 months ago, they were both single then and Mike and eve were an exclusive couple. He remembered the night Maryse had called him all those months ago.

14 Months Ago

John was sitting in his locker room relaxing and just thinking. The show had ended just a few minutes ago and he had to yet to shower and leave the arena. He was just thinking of how sickeningly sweet the couple of Eve and Mike seemed to be. They were like practically attached to the hips and whenever they were near each other they were either kissing or holding hands and it bothered him to no end. In plain he words he was just jealous. He had no problem with Mike but he wanted eve for himself. He had liked her the moment he saw her and his feelings for her only grew since she was drafted to Raw. But he could not do anything because her and Mike were already a couple before that.

Just as he was getting up to enter the bathroom, his cell phone rang. He was surprised to see the caller id. He and Maryse had not really talked before much, just casual hello and hi. 'What need could she have from him?', he pondered as he received the call.

"John are you free tonight...great...can you meet me at the bar outside the hotel?...no no I need to talk with you about something...I think you will be interested too...okay great meet me in 2 hours outside the hotel...bye "

To say John was surprised was an understatement, he was seriously intrigued as to why she wanted to meet him and he considered meeting her once would not hurt.

After 2 hours he was all dressed and ready waiting outside the hotel for Maryse to arrive. He saw her approach wearing a casual black dress and very less make up, he assumed that, and she obviously still looked beautiful.

As a sudden reaction John instantly whistled the moment he saw her and smirked, "I am just wondering what made you remember me today, you brushed me off the two or three times I tried to hit on you before hmm...oh you look beautiful by the way."

In response Maryse just flipped her hair and waved off his remark. "No need of compliments, I know I am hot and besides tonight is not about us, it is about a certain other couple, so stop wasting time and just let's get to the bar so we can sit for a very important conversation"

'Okay' John thought, she sure meant business and he was also curious to know of the other couple and how in involved him.

The bar was at a 5 minutes walking distance from the hotel and they travelled the distance without much of a talk. They entered the bar and soon found an empty table, they settled themselves and and only after their respective orders were taken that the silence between them ended.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about and just exactly how does it involves me?"

Maryse paused for a moment before answering, "okay first thing first, whatever we discuss here tonight does not leave this table, is that understood?"

John nodded, he was now more intrigued than ever. Their drinks arrived and he took a sip of his drink gesturing for her to continue.

"Okay I need you to help me break Mike and Eve up."

John spit out his drink and started coughing as soon as he heard it, he just could not control himself, he was so shocked.

"Ewww, gross, what the hell is your problem", shuddered Maryse as she took out a handkerchief to wipe off the drink John had accidentally spit on her dress. Her top was wet at certain parts and good thing was that it was black so it did not reveal much.

John was half tempted to reach out and help her in the cleaning process but judging from the glares Maryse was sending him, he decided it was not a good idea and abandoned it soon.

"Sorry about that, it's just your line came out as such a surprise, I could not control myself", said John as Maryse finished cleaning her dress.

Maryse flipped her hair, "hmpf...it's okay leave it.. so what were we talking about? Yeah I need your help to break Mike and Eve up."

"But why? As far as I know they haven't done you any wrong or am I missing something here?"

"It's plain and simple doofus, I want Mike all for myself and you obviously want Eve so why not help each other about it?"

John was yet once again shocked. It seemed he was getting the shocks of his life time and all in one day. He tried very hard to ignore the 'doofus' comment and spoke, "how the hell do you know about the Eve thing, I haven't talked with anyone about it, other than with Randy I mean, and I am pretty sure there was no around within eye-sight or ear-shot for the matter."

Maryse flipped her hair once again' "Oh you don't need to say it, I am quite an expert in all these things and I can clearly feel your intentions from the way you drool at her or the facial expressions you make whenever they are kissing or holding hands and yeah you don't worry I get that feeling too", she sighed.

John sobered up, he was listening to Maryse talk all the while with his mouth hanging open. He finally closed it and sighed heavily, now that he had been caught, he had two ways he could go, either agree to go with Maryse's plan or leave the bar and return to the hotel as soon as he could do. However he was very intrigued and curious to know of her plan so the path he chose was to guess.

"Okay so what is your plan and what do you want me to do? Wait do you actually have any plan at all?"

Maryse flipped her hair back once again. John had by then lost count of the no. of times she did it. He felt that it served both her purposes, it showed that she was confident and she also did it when she was nervous.

"Umm okay I don't have any fixed plan as of now but I wanted someone who could help me with it and you are obviously the best candidate for it."

"Gee thanks for considering me your candidate in fulfilling your wishes" mocked John, but then he became serious, "I really don't know what to think of it, I mean breaking up a couple for your selfish means is a pretty big thing."

"Oh don't you use that tone with me, you are acting as if I am doing this only for my profit, you have your fair share of interest in it and you are either in or out, I will just find someone else to replace you"

John sighed again, he really sis no want do it but then again the temptation was too much for him to resist. Also Maryse seemed dead serious. It was also completely safe right? She had herself said that nothing should leave the table and he trusted her on that.

"Okay I am in, tell me what basic plan you have in mind" he inquired.

"What basic plan, there is no basic plan, we just need to break them apart. Well what are the ways to...hmm...obviously if one of them cheats on the other, but..., before that tell me one thing, you are quite friends with Eve right?"

John pondered the question, was he really close friends with Eve, "nothing much, I am as much close to her as she is to the other guys, so I don't really think it counts as much."

"Okay whatever, from now on try to get as much close to her as possible, try to get her trust, talk with her more, hangout with her whenever she is not with Mike while I use my magic on him." Maryse smirked.

"Well good luck to you, but how all these is going to help? You don't really think she will cheat on him with me just because we become close friends now, do you?" asked John.

"No it won't let her to cheat on him but if you play it right, you will be the first person she will come to for comfort after she is cheated on." she supplied.

"So you mean to say Mike will cheat on her with someone, who I guess, you have anyone on your mind?"

"Oh you don't worry about it, you just play your part right and lave the rest to me" answered Maryse with a mischievous smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

John felt a little uncomfortable, he was sure whatever plan she had for Mike was not going to be pretty. He just nodded and agreed.

That was the first of the many secret meetings John and Maryse shared over the next couple of months. In the mean time John had managed to come quite close to Eve and he proved himself trustworthy to her. Not long after she started confiding things in him. On the other hand Maryse quite succeeded in getting Mike's attention and soon the once exclusve couple started to spend less time with each other which further fuelled John and Maryse's plan.

Then finally the dreaded and the highly anticipated day arrived. Mayse took Mike to a bar alone and made him drink plenty of alcohol enough to make a group of five people to pass out completely. Next day when they woke next to each other fully naked, it did not take a rocket scientist to find out what happened.

Mike and Eve had a huge argument. He argued again and again that he was drunk and he did not remember a thing but it was not enough for her. Their relationship had already started falling apart prior that thanks to John and Maryse and the last act completely killed any chances left between them.

Only John knew the truth which he learnt from Maryse later. Mike and Maryse did not really have any sex. He was too drunk thanks to Maryse's mis-calculations, to do anything and she had to carry him to her room. Once she placed him on her bed, she undressed him completely, got naked herself and laid beside him and that was the position in which Mike found themselves the next day.

As expected John was the first guy Eve came for comfort and he genuinely felt bad for her. For that time being, he forgot about their plan and acted as a real caring friend would. It was not long before they started dating, first just as friends and gradually they became a couple and the rest is history. The fact that Mike got attached to Maryse pretty soon after their break up only sped up the process.

Present Day

Everything was going fine now between the two couples, Eve decided to forgive Mike after 5 to 6 months and they decided to remain as friends. It never occurred to John that the secret would ever come out. Mike and Maryse both confessed their love for each other at every single chance they got and so it seemed that it was one secret that would always remain a secret.

John's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and his girl friend walking in. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey babe, what did Maryse want?, what was the exciting news?" John asked.

Eve forced out a smile. "Mike and Maryse got engaged yesterday, she called me to show the ring."

John did not like what he saw, she was definitely acting strange and seemed to be thinking of something else. It bothered him and he tried not to show it.

"Hey that's great news, I am glad that Mike popped the question, they are perfect for each other."

By that time Eve was sitting on an empty chair and staring straight at him. It unnerved John.

"John, Maryse told me something else as well, okay she told me everything. She said she could not keep it a secret any more. She have already told everything to Mike and after some upset moments he is now okay with it. Do you have any idea of what she told me? Okay let me give you a hint, it consists of a plan."

John was already sweating and he was nervous as hell. How could Maryse do that to him? 'woman this days...' he sighed. He needed to man up and confess everything to Eve. He only prayed and hoped she would not leave him.

"I am sorry Eve, I really am, I really did not want to do it, I was jealous, I had loved you the moment I saw you and when Maryse came up with her plan I just could not say no. I knew I wanted you in my life, please don't leave me, forgive me, I love you, I can't live without you now, and please you don't just sit there sit silently, tell me something, say anything to me" John pleaded desperately, he was completely scared of losing her for ever.

Eve stared at him for a long time, no emotion showing on her face. It made John more nervous. Finally she cracked a grin and it confused him to no end.

She got up from the chair and chuckled slightly as she hugged him. John was surprised at the gesture but he hugged her closely trying to take in as much warmth from her body. They remained silent, standing at the same position for a few moments before Eve finally pulled away.

"You want to know what I think of it? I don't support or agree with what you did but you know in a way I am happy that you two actually did what you did. Else I would have never got together with the real love of my love. You are right, they are perfect for each other and so are we. I don't really care about how we got together, it is love that brought us together, all I know is that I love you with all my heart and that is what matters to me."

John was relieved, he never thought he would get away so easily. He felt stupid for not telling her sooner.

"Thank you for forgiving me baby, I assure you I will never do anything to hurt you ever again, your love means the world to me and you are right, it was love that brought us together and we are perfect for each other, I love you too with all my heart" smiled John as he pulled her for a deep passionate kiss.

The End

A/N- This is the next instalment in my series of one shots, as always reviews are highly appreciated, tell me anything you feel about the story and as usual forgive me for the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language. See you soon byeeeee


End file.
